


Para que servem os amigos...

by takkano



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Escolar, Esporte, M/M, Romantico, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Há várias maneiras diferentes de se demonstrar amizade, algumas confusas, outras ousadas, e algumas delas, podem até mesmo se transformar em um sentimento novo.





	1. Vamos treinar!!

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens não são meus, sim que pena, são de Taku Kishimoto, e de outros; inclusive nosso ( emprestado é claro!)  
> Contém relacionamento entre garotos então já sabe, né? Não existe um casal em si; é só mais uma daquelas brincadeiras deliciosas entre garotos.

Sakurai Nana. Delicada, gentil, cuidadosa, romântica e muito bonita. Essa é a gerente do Clube de Stride da Academia Honan. Pelo menos é exatamente assim que o novato Yagami Riku a via. A garota perfeita.

Yagami, nas últimas duas semanas, esteve tentando encontrar uma forma adequada para chegar em Sakurai e falar sobre os seus reais sentimentos.

Sem sucesso! Sempre aparecia algum engraçadinho para atrapalhar, ou a garota acabava se esquivando como se previsse algo. Isso sem falar quando não bancava o bobo e começava a gaguejar, fazendo com que ela apenas desse boas risadas.

— Oe Yagami, o que você está fazendo ai escondido desse jeito? - Kadowaki Ayumu o surpreendeu enquanto espiava a menina fazer o almoço sentada em um banco no corredor.

— Shiii!!! - Estou tendo problemas de relacionamento com a Sakurai-san.

— Eh, sério? E qual é o problema afinal?

— O problema é… que não temos um relacionamento!! - Yagami assumiu desolado enquanto assistia, emburrado, seu veterano rir sem parar de sua dolorosa condição.

— Ah qual é senpai, não faça isso, é triste.

— Gomen, gomen, é que isso é muito infantil da sua parte, e além disso, se estava com problemas porque simplesmente não pediu a ajudas dos seus senpais?

Yagami Riku apenas o observou por algum tempo.

É verdade, se estava tão desesperado assim era só pedir ajuda certo? Mas e se algum dos caras ali já fosse totalmente apaixonado pela bela gerente? Isso seria bem pior, não?

Como se pudesse ler suas dúvidas, Kadowaki tratou logo de esclarecer algumas coisas.

— A não ser que seja segredo e que saibam fingir muito bem, eu acredito cegamente que ninguém do clube está a fim da Sakurai. E olha que alguns eu tenho certeza. - o garoto de óculos e cabelos esverdeados deu um sorriso muito maldoso. — Já sei! - uma imensa chama acendeu em seus olhos – Riku-san, vamos ajudá-lo a deixar a senhorita Sakurai totalmente louca por você, o que acha?

Yagami o olhou com certo receio. Algo dentro de si falava para não aceitar a proposta. Seria seu bom censo? Não, definitivamente nem tinha um. Então apenas concordou com a cabeça seguindo seu senpai que indicava o caminho até o clube.

Ao chegarem lá, encontraram Kohinata Hozumi vermelho até as orelhas e muito sorridente. Havia uma latinha de malte com algum outro tipo de bebida alcoólica caída ao lado do garoto.

— Mas que droga Kohinata, você bebeu? Heath vai te matar, você sabe, né? - o garoto de óculos o chutou para o lado mas Kohinata nem se moveu. – Bom, pelo menos está consciente e firme. Ainda poderá nos ajudar.

— Ahhh, ajudar no quê? - Kohinata se levantou ameaçando cair, mas foi amparado pelos braços de Yagami.

— Arigatou, R-i-k-u-s-a-n…

Kohinata pronunciou letra por letra enquanto direcionava um olhar doce e perigoso ao garoto que agora o olhava assustado.

— Perfeito!! Vamos ensaiar. - Kadowaki pareceu bem animado com seu plano.

— O quê? Como assim ensaiar?

— Teatro, teatro, teatro… - Kohinata começou a pular de alegria por toda a sala com a ideia de ensaiar seja lá o que fosse que Kadowaki sugerisse.

— É simples meu caro! Vamos fingir que o Kohinata é a senhorita Sakurai, dai você tenta algumas formas diferentes de se aproximar, como se fosse fazê-las de verdade. A que der certo você usa no dia D!!

— Ah, vou ser a mulher de novo, que saco!! - Kohinata ficou emburrado, ainda carregava o trauma do dia em que fez as fotos para a grife da irmã de Heath.

— É coisa simples Kohinata-san, só para ajudar o Riku-san… por favor vai ser divertido.

Riku fez uma careta quando Kadowaki pronunciou a palavra “divertido”, quando isso deveria se tratar apenas dos seus sentimentos.

— Ok, ok!! Vamos lá Riku-san!! - Kohinata prendeu a franja do cabelo como sempre fazia em suas corridas. – Assim fica mais parecido com a senhorita Sakurai?

Yagami Riku fez outra careta. Provavelmente aquilo terminaria mal.


	2. 5 maneiras de se declarar.

Lá estava ela, sentada no sofá do clube, lendo um interessantíssimo panfleto sobre pet shop. Realmente, se ignorasse o fato de que o tal panfleto estava sendo lido de cabeça para baixo, poderia se dizer que a garota era mesmo muito culta.

Yagami Riku se aproximou lentamente sentando-se bem ao lado dela. A menina lhe sorriu de forma doce e voltou a ler.

— Sakurai… chan… - sua voz começou a falhar terrivelmente.

A garota voltou a atenção para si. Largou o panfleto no sofá e lhe lançou um olhar intenso. Seus lábios se moveram formando um bico no mínimo horrendo. Ela içou o corpo tentando alcançar os lábios de Yagami que enfiou a mão na sua cara fazendo-a beijar as almofadas no sofá.

— AHH, RIKU-CHAN!!! - Kohinata gritou quase sem ar depois de finalmente ser solto com a ajuda de Kadowaki. – Você quer ficar com ela ou matar ela?

— Mas que merda, porque tentou me beijar assim, seu pervertido? A Sakurai jamais faria isso!

— Tem razão por isso é que você vai morrer virgem!

— Olha só quem fala! - Yagami quase se arrependeu de ter dito isto a Kadowaki, pois o garoto ficou petrificado enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

— Opa, parece que temos um bando de virgens aqui cheios de problemas!

Hasekura Heath e Kouga Kyosuke apareceram na porta do clube. Heath ria de forma zombeteira enquanto Kouga mantinha a seriedade de sempre.

— Então… - Heath se atirou no sofá entre Yagami e Kohinata enquanto Kouga tentava consolar Kadowaki – o que as moças estavam tramando?

— Estávamos ensaiando uma forma de Yagami-kun pegar uma garota. - até mesmo Kouga se assustou com a repentina mudança de humor de Kadowaki.

— Oh, sério? E a tática de vocês era, o Yagami fingir que o Kohinata era a tal garota e ele chegar nela, certo?

— Exatamente Heath-senpai! - Kadowaki pareceu esbanjar confiança.

— Isso nunca vai dar certo.

— Ah? Por que não, Heath-senpai? - Kadowaki murchou.

— Por que primeiro… Kohinata é muito espalhafatoso, ele não serve para simular romances, talvez no máximo uma comédia romântica, mas mesmo assim…- Heath pegou Kohinata pelo colarinho e o chocalhou – ESSE MALDITO ESTÁ BÊBADO, NÃO É VERDADE?

Heath continuou a balançar Kohinata na tentativa de puni-lo. Foi quando teve uma ideia.

— Vamos usar o Kouga! Ele é discreto e muitas vezes se comporta exatamente como uma garota. - Heath ignorou o olhar ameaçador de Kouga.

— E o que seria se comportar como uma garota?

— Ele fica chato alguns dias do mês, vive te ignorando, e o pior de tudo… é educado demais.

Todos olharam para Heath como se a sua avaliação de como uma garota se comportava fosse no mínimo absurda.

— Bom, por mim tudo bem, se for para ajudar. - Kouga se sentou ao lado de Yagami e pegou o panfleto. – Quando você quiser, Yagami-san.

Todos ficaram calados observando a performance dos dois. É claro que Yagami se sentia desconfortável por ser observado, mas ultimamente achou que precisava treinar essa possibilidade também, caso os intrometidos continuassem a atrapalhá-lo todas as vezes que tentasse conversar com a Sakurai.

Olhou para Kouga. Ele parecia bem tranquilo e a vontade com tudo aquilo, e o panfleto desta vez, foi segurado da maneira correta. Bem, pelo menos passava mais confiança.

Aproximou-se mais do rapaz que era extremamente mais alto que ele. Mas aquele agora não era Kouga, e sim Sakurai.

— Sakurai-san! - se impressionou como a sua voz soou agora. E ainda manteve a formalidade devida. – Eu gostaria de poder dizer como eu me sinto em relação a você.

A reação de Kouga foi perfeita, na opinião de Yagami. O rapaz fez uma expressão que lembrava vergonha e um certo interesse em ouvir mais da conversa. Ficou ainda mais confiante em continuar.

— Eu tenho pensado muito em você desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. E eu apenas queria dizer que eu quero muito… BEIJAR VOCÊ!!!

Mal teve tempo de raciocinar quando viu Kouga arregalar os olhos e depois esfregar o panfleto na sua cara com muita força.

— É claro que não, idiota!!

“Uahh, Kouga-sempai, você foi demais!”. “É assim que se faz, Kouga-chan!”. “Bela encenação, Kouga!”. Yagami ficou horrorizado com a resposta de Kouga e com a comemoração dos amigos.

— Kouga-san! - todos olharam para Yagami que parecia chocado. – Como pode ser tão frio assim? Era só uma simulação, por que o “não idiota”?

— O “não idiota”, foi justamente por que eu estava te levando a sério. Como você chega em uma garota todo sério e depois simplesmente grita aos quatro ventos que quer muito beijá-la?

Yagami acabou se desarmando. Realmente Kouga tinha toda razão.

— Plano B! - Kadowaki se enfiou no meio dos dois.

— Isso ai tá muito devagar, e por que não disse logo que estava falando da senhorita Sakurai? - Heath foi até Yagami puxando-o para perto da parede de anúncios. – Olhem só, vou mostrar a forma correta de se fazer isso. Yagami eu sou muito alto para ser a Sakurai, então, vamos trocar de papel. Agora eu serei você e você será a Sakurai, assim você só precisa observar e não terá que pensar muito, ok?

— Ok, eu acho.

Kouga fechou a cara de repente atraindo a atenção dos outros dois espectadores.

— Eu acho que isso não vai dar certo.

— Ah, por que Kouga-senpai?

— Por que enquanto o Kohinata é muito espalhafatoso, o Heath por outro lado é…

Todos paralisaram, inclusive Yagami, quando Heath o prensou contra o painel selando seus lábios com muita intensidade forçando-o a abrir a boca enquanto puxava seus cabelos para trás.

Sentiu a língua de Heath deslizar para dentro de forma lasciva e provocante. Nem sabia que alguém podia beijar daquela forma tão maravilhosa.

Depois de vários minutos – segundo os outros, desnecessários para uma mera encenação –, Heath cessou o beijo soltando os braços de Yagami. Os dois estavam totalmente corados.

— Atirada demais, desista dela!

Todos fizeram um “eh?” em coro.

— COMO É QUE É? FOI VOCÊ QUEM ME BEIJOU… E OLHA SÓ QUEM É O ATIRADO!

Heath e Yagami se pegaram pelos colarinhos irritados um com o outro.

— Plano C!! - Kadowaki separou os dois enquanto limpava o sangue do nariz.

Neste momento a porta foi novamente aberta e o professor Yujiro Dan entrou na sala trazendo alguns papéis.

— Estão fazendo muito barulho, acabem logo com isso.

— Professor, estamos com muita dificuldade em concluir um plano.

— Que tipo de plano, se eu puder ajudar…

— Oe, não envolva o professor nisso Kadowaki-san!

— Podem falar, agora fiquei curioso.

Depois de explicarem a situação, o professor acabou concordando em ajudar, desde que não fosse assediado por Yagami, que ficou inconformado com a acusação que, na opinião dele, deveria ter sido direcionada a Heath.

— Bem… e… é isso o que eu sinto por você Sakurai-san. - apesar de não conseguir manter a voz tão firme, tentou simular a declaração de amor como se fosse a apresentação de um trabalho.

— Bom… - Sakurai ajeitou os óculos, que na verdade ela não usava. - e o que realmente pretende com tudo isso? Vamos ficar juntos até o final do ano? Até terminarmos o colegial? Vai me pedir em namoro ao meu tio, aos meus pais? Vamos nos casar depois? Vai aceitar que sua namorada te comande no Stride?

Aquela Sakurai definitivamente era a pior de todas, pensou Yagami desesperado para que o professor parasse de falar.

— Quando terminou de falar o professor Dan ficou o encarando.

— O que foi?

— Estou esperando uma resposta!

— De qual pergunta mesmo?

— Caso perdido! - o professor apenas se retirou deixando Yagami praticamente aos prantos.

Yagami estava cansado daquilo. Fora esculachado, desprezado, cruelmente questionado e até mesmo abusado, embora tudo por uma boa causa – nota: menos o abusado! –, e mesmo assim não havia chegado a nenhuma conclusão de como mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Agradeceu aos senpais e saiu em direção a saída da academia voltando sua atenção a prova que o professor havia deixado no clube.

No final do enorme corredor que dava ao grande hall de entrada, encontro Fujiwara. Estava escorado em um pilar e parecia esperar alguém.

— Yagami-kun!

O garoto guardou a prova e parou esperando que o outro continuasse.

— Eu gosto de você, e quero ficar ao seu lado… sempre!

Olhou para Fujiwara, ele parecia confortável dizendo tudo aquilo.

Sentiu um certo dejá vù com aquela conversa. Se lembrou que Fujiwara também pertencia ao clube e talvez estivesse de alguma forma tentando ajudá-lo a conquistar Sakurai.

Então o papel dele seria apenas dizer sim. Queria dizer sim. Pelo menos uma vez, saber qual a sensação de ser correspondido, mesmo que fosse apenas um teatro. Então sorriu com a ideia e olhou nos olhos brilhantes de Fujiwara.

— Sim… eu me sinto da mesma forma. - sua voz soou firme e as palavras de Yagami saíram mais sinceras que nunca.

Sentiu as mãos do outro pousarem em seu ombro e envolvê-lo num abraço caloroso.

Isso. Era exatamente isso que deveria acontecer; ter seus sentimentos aceitos.

— Isso foi tão repentino Fujiwara-san, aposto que você nem precisou ensaiar.

— Não há necessidade de se praticar aquilo que você tem certeza que quer.

Sua mente levou um certo tempo para processar aquela frase enquanto os lábios quentes de Fujiwara unia-se aos seus.

Mas de uma coisa ele teve certeza, no final todos os seus amigos acabaram ajudando de alguma forma.

Afinal para que servem os amigos, né?


End file.
